


Red Pants, or When Sherlock is Blunt

by Anabiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Red Pants Monday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabiel/pseuds/Anabiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B for Red Pants Monday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Pants, or when Sherlock is Blunt

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, Emma, wrote this, but since her parents are super strict, she's been banned from fanfiction websites. She asked me to post her fanfics for her.

     John slowly opened his eyes to face the morning sun. He lay there a moment before standing and stretching. Sherlck would be getting a new case soon, and John wanted to be prepared for night after night of jumping rooftops.

     His bedroom door creaked upon opening, as did the stairs upon descending them.

     John entered the kitchen to find that the teakettle was ready for him. Sherlock must've been in a good mood- a scary thought, considering that the man was only happy when someone died.

     Suddenly, John felt a pair of strong arms encircling his waist and a weight atop his head.

     "Sherlock?" he asked, confused. "Are you alright?"

      Sherlock hummed in response, the vibrations of his voice causing the shorter man to shiver.

      "Sherlock."

       "Hmm?'

      "You're hugging me."

      Sherlock finally spoke. "Well, I should think that that's obvious, John."

      John sighed in frustration, "Rephrase-  _why_ are you hugging me?"

      There was a pause as Sherlock pondered the question.

      "I have two hypotheses. One is simply 'sentiment'."

       Sherlock let go and began to walk away. As he reached his bedroom door, John called out, "And the second?"

       "I enjoyed the color of your pants more than I probably should have."

       He closed the door behind him, leaving John to question what possessed him to come downstairs without his pyjama bottoms.


	2. Red Pants, or when Sherlock Does Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second installment of Red Pants Monday inspired 221B's written by Emma; in which Sherlock finds himself distracted by *ahem* a certain item of clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the red pants 221B's! (Feel free to talk to me; I don't bite you know..)

_"I'm tired of being your housemaid! When I get back, there'd better be milk in the fridge, experiments off the table, and that pile of laundry cleaned, folded, and put away!"_

Sherlock glared at the floor, remembering what John had yelled at him before he had left for work. Looking around, he glared also at the clean kitchen, stocked fridge, and basket of clean laundry. He flopped onto the couch to fold it all, cursing John, responsibility... whatever came to mind, really.

     The first bit was easy- mostly his dress shirts to be hung up and socks to add to his index. It was when he reached John's clothes that he found himself slowing down. He even reconsidered his sanity when he stopped to bury his face in a jumper.

     Then he found them.

     Pants.

     Red Pants.

      _John's_ Red Pants.

     Sherlock held them up, gaping, as his mouth went slack and his mind paused. Slowly, he unfroze, hands moving of their own accord to bring the object of his focus to his cheek.

     Sanity was not to be had.

     He pocketed the pants for further observation.

     The laundry was soon finished, and the World's Only Consultiong Detective sat sporting a raging hard-on, but was too lost in thought to do anything about it.

     ...

     "Are those my pants in your pocket?!"


	3. Red Pants, or when Sherlock Needs his Laptop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock needs his laptop but refuses to get it on his own, when John doesn't respond, Sherlock goes looking for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another 221B in honor of Red Pants Monday. Emma started it, but I jumped in halfway through. Sorry it's late.

Sherlock set his phone down (more like slammed) in frustration. John wasn’t answering his texts, and he desperately needed his laptop. Any laptop would do, really, but Sherlock refused to get it himself when John could easily get it for him. That why he was there, right?!  
‘John. Laptop. Now. –SH’  
No response.  
Sherlock sighed dramatically (because everything he did had to be dramatic) and stood from his armchair. He strode to John’s bedroom (“What could he possibly be doing in there?”) and slowly eased the door open.  
He stepped inside, opening his mouth to ask about whatever was more important than getting his laptop for him when he took in the scene  
John.  
With his hand on his crotch.  
Moaning wantonly.  
Holding a tape recorder.  
And wearing  
Bright.  
Red.  
Pants.  
Sherlock choked on his own intake of breath.  
“John.” The tape recorder cried.  
John’s breath hitched and a soft whine fell from his lips.  
Sherlock opened his mouth, but was cut off by the tape recorder.  
“I’ve never begged for mercy in my life.”  
John whimpered. “Every day. I’d make you beg. Every day.”  
Sherlock was struck by a wave of heat; and his throat closed around a moan, stifiling it into a whimper.  
“Mercy.” Sherlock gasped.  
John froze, eyes wide.  
Slowly, he met Sherlock’s gaze.  
“I like your pants.”


End file.
